Nate Enter
gearworkTenderGM: Your name is NATE REVULT. You are an outdoorsy person, at home in the WOODS ENCIRCLING YOUR CABIN, happy to lose yourself in the trees. Speaking of getting lost, you have a bad habit of NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO THINGS. You like to spend your freetime HUNTING, a passion since you could first hold your SHOTGUN. If you should meet someone you won't hesitate to bring up your various EXCITING HUNTS, many of which are mounted as TROPHIES on your walls. Oddly, few people tend to be as enthused about your exploits as you are. On the rare occasion you're home, you spend your time reading. You enjoy both SUPERHERO COMICS and MILITARY LITERATURE. You also spend sometime helping out at your father's BUTCHER SHOP located in the front of your house. But today you've had other things on your mind, namely the impending apocolypse and your friend Dean's unfortunate run in with a fellow named Jack. Nate: yes Nate: yes it is gearworkTenderGM: The cabin has been pretty quiet today for some reason, perhaps it's the meteors falling from the sky that are keeping the customers away from the shop. Nate what will you do? Nate: Nate goes outside gearworkTenderGM: Nate walks through the shotgun corridor that is his house through the store front to the outside...as you pass through the store you notice that the WALK IN FREEZER has been left ajar. Outside, blistering heat washs over you, in the distance you hear the thrum of helicopters, explosions and sirens. Your mail box is here, contents seemingly unmolested. Nate: Nate checks the mail Nate: might as well check it one last time, seeing as the world is ending gearworkTenderGM: Your disks are nestled near your dest..it looks like a bunch of INCREDIBLY SERIOUS DOCUMENTS have been left for your father. In addition there is a small package addressed to you Nate: ((dest?)) Nate: Nate recovers the mail, and opens the package gearworkTenderGM: *desk Nate: ((what I thought, but wanted to be sure)) gearworkTenderGM: Opening the package reveals a Sample Kit from EXTREME BULK MAGAZINE gearworkTenderGM: Inside are all the questionable pharma a young lad could desire to get COMPLETELY TORE UP YO Nate: bitchin Nate: but now is not the time to get swole Nate: Nate returns inside to check the freezer, it's bad to waste energy gearworkTenderGM: Nate walks into the store again, the sticky front door gets stuck open once again...the freezer is wide open, the SIDES OF MEAT are starting to drip...in the back of the freezer he can see a box of hamburger paddies has been pushed to the side revealing an area of the freezer he had never seen before gearworkTenderGM: (Also does Nate have a mobile pester client of some sort?) Nate: ((yeah)) Nate: ((unless he carried his computer into a tree at one point)) gearworkTenderGM: (We'll say you have a pda or cellphone then, go ahead) Nate: Nate checks out the newly revealed area gearworkTenderGM: Nate walks into the freezer....a draft from the open front door slams the freezer door shut with a loud click...The back of the fridge has a large number of filing cabinets marked with a strange symbol, it's even colder here then in the normal freezer. A large computer rests in the back of the deep freeze Nate: fuck Nate: welp, let's see if the computer can open the door gearworkTenderGM: The computer display is a bewildering series of lines and dots. Roll Computers to comprehend this bullshit Nate: 4df => 0,1,-1,-1 = (-1) gearworkTenderGM: Nate this thing is confusing as hell...there are 8 dials here and 4 buttons, each caked in a layer of frost but seem operable Nate: tch. It's too cold to try and figure this out Nate: let's see if the door is openable gearworkTenderGM: Nate the door has locked from the outside, that was probably why there was a click sound. Nate: damn gearworkTenderGM: You can attempt to smash it open with physique but it won't be easy Nate: nothing ventured, nothing gained Nate: 4df+3 => 1,0,-1,-1,3 = (2) gearworkTenderGM: Nate slams into the door...it's almost a foot thick of steel and predictably doesn't bend or buckle under your assault Nate: Nate tries looking for a vent or an alternate exit gearworkTenderGM: Roll investigate please Nate: 4df+1 => -1,0,-1,1,1 = (0) gearworkTenderGM: You note that there is a grate on the floor but it has a strange mechanical sliding door over it, it also looks like it would be a tight fit Nate: welp, doesn't look like I have any other options Nate: Nate tries to open the grate gearworkTenderGM: Nate the grate seems to operate using the computer console...however you can still attempt physique to pry it open instead Nate: try and use the computer to open the grate gearworkTenderGM: Alright, are you pushing buttons or turning knobs? Nate: buttons, buttons are always the safe bet gearworkTenderGM: Nate hits a random button? Nate: sure gearworkTenderGM: 1d4 => 4 = (4) gearworkTenderGM: Nate pushs the 4th button, there is a solid click sound, it appears the freezer door has unlocked Nate: damnit Nate: Nate gets outta here Nate: I'm not waiting to get locked in here again gearworkTenderGM: Nate rushes out of the locker leaving it's mysteries for someone who cares more about that sort of thing. He is now back in the store front Nate: Nate returns to his computer Nate: too much time was wasted in there gearworkTenderGM: Nate returns to his computer....does he have any waiting pesters? Nate: does he? gearworkTenderGM: ...Doesn't look like it Nate: welp, Nate knows who to contact Nate: so Nate: acquiredCarneAC begins pestering tiredCaligrapherTC Nate: AC: s-s-sup Aura: TC: Hey Nate. nm, you? Nate: AC: alright Nate: AC: I guess Nate: AC: I locked myself in the freezer Nate: AC: but I got out Aura: TC: well thats good to hear. Aura: TC: Hey, did I tell you I got my copy of SBURB! (Doir sent me a copy) Nate: AC: good, good Nate: AC: that's what I was going to ask about Aura: TC: Are you free to start now? Nate: AC: yep Nate: AC: I'd prefer getting out Nate: AC: before more things like the freezer happen Aura: TC: excellent, I'll start up the server(just give me a sec) Nate: AC: no hurry Nate: AC: I still need to load the client ** Aura runs server program ** Aura: 4df+1 => 1,0,0,1,1 = (3) gearworkTenderGM: Aura installs the server program...an error message appears informing you that Client Not Found gearworkTenderGM: Nate, you hear a loud bang from the front door Aura: TC: Nate I'm all set when you are Nate: AC: excuse me a moment Nate: Nate goes to see what's happening at the front door gearworkTenderGM: It seems you father has returned from the Meat Freezer...he adjusts his paper cap and spins his butcher's clever idlely in his hand. He looks over at you, his mustache bristles and he points at you. Have you been in his meat freezer without permission again? You know that is where he keeps IMPORTANT WORK RELATED MATERIALS Nate: I saw the door was open Nate: Just checking to see if the meat was still good gearworkTenderGM: Never the less you know what's coming next...Mystery Meat Duty...it looks like you have one hour of piling QUESTIONABLE MEAT into the meatgrinder in the SHED to look forward too. Nate: great Nate: I was talking to a friend, can I go tell them I have to go first? gearworkTenderGM: He nods grufffly before slamming his clever down into a what is apparently some sort of GIANT WORM STEAK gearworkTenderGM: you have no idea where he gets this weird meat, and you've never seen anything like it on your hunts Nate: Nate returns to the computer and installs the the client program Nate: He's got a plan Nate: AC: hey Nate: AC: you still here Aura: TC: Yeah I'm here. You ready to go? Nate: AC: yeah Nate: AC: I'm running it Nate: AC: but my dad wants me to do work by the shed Nate: AC: I'll switch this chat to mobile Nate: AC: we'll do this out there Aura: TC: does he knw about the meteors? Nate: AC: I can't see how he can't Nate: AC: you'd have to be blind to miss them Aura: TC: I'm just suprised he wants you doing shed work at a time like this(raining hellfire and all) Nate: AC: oh well Nate: AC: it'll keep this out of view Aura: TC: you gonna run your client?(before you go out to the shed would be nice) Nate: AC: yeah Nate: AC: running it now gearworkTenderGM: Nate sits at his computer having just installed the Sburb client disk, your father is still expecting you to go out to the shed for your chores, but the sky is red and you smell a fire in the forest. Aura as you connect with Nate...nate please describe yourself Nate: Nate is of slightly above average height and size. His short hair is currently covered by a camouflaged baseball cap. He wears a similar jacket and pants combo with an bright orange safty vest over top. A few slight bruises and scrapes from his encounters in the woods are visable on his face. Nate: Nate launches the SBURB client program gearworkTenderGM: Nothing seems to happen...however Aura you can now see the scruffy kid Nate: ((who are you calling scruffy?)) Aura: TC: Hey Nate, I can see you! Nate: AC: that's cool Nate: AC: you like what you see? Aura: TC: If you mean that I dont see a firey crater where you stand, then yes. Aura: TC: now im going to need some room to get these machines, where would be a good place to put them down? Nate: AC: actually Nate: AC: I've got a plan Nate: AC: can you see the shed outside? Aura: TC: um yeah, what about it? Nate: AC: my dad wants me Nate: AC: to do some work out there Nate: AC: if you can put the stuff over there Nate: AC: he's less likely to be suspicious Nate: AC: and come looking for me Aura: TC: sure, I'll see what I can do Nate: AC: I'm going to grab a few things first Nate: AC: you get to work on that gearworkTenderGM: Aura zooming out you can see the shed with RAINBOW COLORED BLOOD seeping out from under the doorstop Aura: TC: um.. Nate. Does your dad store rainbow sherbert in that shed? (cause I think its melting) Nate: AC: no Nate: AC: if there was any ice cream Nate: AC: it'd be in the freezer Nate: AC: duh Aura: TC: are you sure? theres quite a bit of it leaking out into the yard Nate: AC: uhh ** Aura tries to zoom in and see interior of shed ** Nate: AC: I don't really ask questions about that gearworkTenderGM: Inside the shead are multiple cadavers of strange palid white beasts, partially butchers,and packed in cretes bearing strange looking symbols...ice inside the boxes has started to melt and create a slurry with the blood gearworkTenderGM: You're probably glad you can't smell through your moniter Nate: AC: so Aura: TC: It looks like you're dad is storing... um I'm not actually sure what those are (I've never read of any creatures like that before), but theres a few of them in the shed on ice Nate: AC: yeah Nate: AC: I just go with it Nate: AC: some questions I don't want the answer for Aura: TC: looks like it's melting (might be what your dad wanted you to tend to) gearworkTenderGM: Aura are you dropping the machines outside the shed? Aura: TC: why dont you look into that while I start deploying the machines? (its gonna take a bit anyways) Nate: AC: actually Nate: AC: my dad just brought a fresh one home Nate: AC: if you want to help Nate: AC: I'm gonna try and steal a piece Aura: TC: I think I'll be fine, thank you (I've got work to do!) ** Aura Begins the process of deploying said machines outside the shed ** ** Aura tries to space them out so they arn't in the rainbow goo oozing from the shed ** gearworkTenderGM: Aura the interface is thankfully simple and your meticulous research seems to have paid off. You have deployed the machines about 30 feet apart, just barely in your control radius, everything is ready. Nate: AC: you good? Nate: AC: I can see you out the window Nate: AC: I could use a quick distraction though Nate: AC: just knock over some shit in the freezer Aura: TC: distraction? I think I can do that gearworkTenderGM: Probably for the best Nate, your dad is CRAZY GOOD with his specibi of choice RIFLEKIND and HOOKKIND Nate: Nate tries to suppress the memories Nate: He's learned from experience ** Aura moves cursor over freezer, clicks, and tries to 'gently' toss the freezer (away from the machines) ** gearworkTenderGM: Yes, you still only have a few pair of underwear with intact elastic gearworkTenderGM: Aura are you throwing a filing cabinet or a box Nate: ((the freezer is one of the huge walk in ones)) Aura: ((ah I see, a box will do then)) gearworkTenderGM: Aura tosses a box of CHOICE CUTS spilling the precious meat all over the floor of the freezer...Pop Revult's butchers instincts immediatly activate as he barrels into the freezer, distressed to see his precious stock exposed to possible freezer burn Nate: Once Nate sees his Dad move into the freezer he moves as quietly as he can to the worm steaks Nate: ((roll stealth?)) gearworkTenderGM: Indeed Nate: 4df+2 => 0,1,-1,0,2 = (2) gearworkTenderGM: Nate carefully creeps past, letting his hunting training take over...he slips out the door and immediatly feels a BLAST OF HEAT. Half the forest must be ablaze. FOREST CRITTERS run past in abject terror as fire rains from the sky Aura: ((how far does my control radius extend?)) Nate: damn Nate: good hunting if I wasn't kind of in a rush gearworkTenderGM: To about 30 feet outside of his shed Aura: TC: Stop standing around looking at the fire! have you thought about what you want to make into your guide? Nate: ((Nate grabbed a worm steak piece on his way out, right?)) gearworkTenderGM: If you wanted to have done so, you can...but you know your father, he has a sixth sense when it comes to juicy meat products of questionable origins Nate: Nate holds up the chunk of worm meat Nate: AC: I was thinking of throwing this in Nate: AC: maybe get some answers Nate: AC; straight from the proverbial horse's mouth Aura: TC: sounds good as anything else (and it doesn't look like we have time to search for an alternate) ** Aura scans the area for a heavy object with which to open the Cruxater ** Nate: Nate runs over to the machines Nate: AC: let's move fast gearworkTenderGM: Aura the heaviest object in your scan radius is a FALLEN BURNING TREE Aura: Is there any water (river, lake, etc) in my radius? gearworkTenderGM: No Aura: TC: welp I guess this will have to do (lets just hope I dont burn your dads shed down by accident) Nate: AC: be careful Nate: AC: enough shits on fire as is Nate: Nate takes a few steps back ** Aura Moves cursor to FALLEN BURNING TREE and drags it to the first machine. She positions it over the cap and drops it. ** Nate: AC: uhh Nate: AC: quick question Nate: AC: where's the sheet? Aura: TC: what sheet? Nate: AC: I had a sheet I had to place Aura: TC: oh you mean the punch card thingy! (I think i can get that for you) gearworkTenderGM: The lid pops off with ease, releasing a flashing orb of orange light...Nate hears an angry yell from inside his house, it seems dad has noticed the missing steak ** Aura looks for PUNCH CARD THINGY in the list of deployable objects (speaking of, do I notice any lables for all these things) ** Nate: SHIT Nate: orb thing Aura: TC: now quick, throw the meat into the glowy orb (your dad is coming your way!) Nate: you want a treat Nate: Nate throws the meat gearworkTenderGM: Alright Nate...moment of truth... gearworkTenderGM: High or Low Nate: low Nate: 1d100 => 11 = (11) gearworkTenderGM: Nate tosses the piece of worm meat over his shoulder without looking, and like a hungry dog the flashing orb goes right for it. There is a flash of light as WormdadSprite is born. gearworkTenderGM: Pop Revult bursts through the back door, mustache bristling. He doesn't seem to understand what these machines are but they look a lot like VIDEO GAME SLACKER BULLSHIT HE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH Nate: uhhh Nate: hi ** Aura attempts to pick up Pop with cursor, possibly place him out of harms (or our) way ** gearworkTenderGM: Nate, he prepares his HOOKKIND specibus. It looks like he's ready to...what the hell...he feels the tug of the cursor...he AUTOPIRATES the cursor with his hook, swatting it away with ease gearworkTenderGM: Now it seems he is back on track to DESTROYING THE DISTRACTING VIDEO GAMES Nate: AC: quick Nate: AC: give me the sheet Nate: AC: then run interferrence ** Aura deploys sheet at nates feet, then moves to block Pops way with the FALLENBURNING TREE ** gearworkTenderGM: Roll computers Aura Nate: Nate grabs the sheet and moves to the cruxtruder and begins turning the wheel Aura: +1 => 1,0,1,1,1 = (4) gearworkTenderGM: 1d4 => 3 = (3) gearworkTenderGM: 4df+4 => 0,0,-1,-1,4 = (2) gearworkTenderGM: Pop Revult switches specibi and draws his rifle kind and fires at the asailing tree as Nate produces a Cruxite Dowel....Pop fires again and again with blistering speed, tossing the spent Springfield .308 rifles over his shoulder one after another as he GIVES 'ER A BROADSIDE. The tree withstands the punishment ablely for now Nate: Nate grabs the dowel moving to the Totem Lathe Aura: TC: alright Nate, I've got your dad blocked for now you know what to do next (you DID read my guide right?) Nate: Nate slams the sheet and dowel into their places in the machine Nate: AC: yeah Nate: AC: I've seen it done before Nate: Carve the totem gearworkTenderGM: The totem is carved...and just in time as pop revolt has demolished the tree, the air is saturated with the smell of burning timber and gunpowder Nate: oh shit Nate: take the totem to the Alchimeter post haste ** Aura goes for another box of CHOICE MEATS hoping to wave it infront of Pop and distract him from Nate ** gearworkTenderGM: Roll atheletics Nate...and Aura roll computers again Aura: +1 => -1,1,0,1,1 = (2) Nate: 4df+2 => -1,1,-1,1,2 = (2) gearworkTenderGM: Aura waves the box of meat in front of him, not so much distracting him as slowing him down just enough for Nate to rush up to the alchemiter gearworkTenderGM: The Alchemeter produces a little Nate effigy on it's platform...you don't have much time, Pop Revult is rushing towards you Nate: Shoot it fast Nate: 4df+4 => 0,-1,0,1,4 = (4) gearworkTenderGM: Nate tosses the effigy in the air and skeet shoots it, shattering it like a clay pigeon with pellets of birdshot. gearworkTenderGM: There is a brilliant flash of light...Nate hears a thunderous roar...was it a fire, or some kind of incredible machine? gearworkTenderGM: Nate Revult, the Knight of Hope has entered the Land of Speed and Carnage gearworkTenderGM: {S} Nate: Enter gearworkTenderGM: Nate smells motoroil, gunpowder and burned rubber/asfault as he arrives in his world, a bewilderling HUGE race track spaced(And sometimes supported) by mounds of wrecked vehicles. Pigs in crazy hot rod cars zoom around the track locked in INTENSE VEHICULAR BATTLE Nate: Nate looks on, a smile on his face Nate: this is going to be fun